


Magic in Camelot

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: A stranger comes to Camelot, curious about the large amount of magic in a land where it is supposed to be outlawed.
Kudos: 27





	Magic in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Ithel Wynne was one member easily lost in the large visiting party of nobles that had set foot in Camelot not three days prior. However, there was one thing about Ithel that was different from all the others, namely his association with the Druidic tribes and his own magical abilities, both of which he'd prefer remained a secret especially as he rather liked his head where it was, connected to his neck.

He'd heard that Camelot was a beautiful city and that it was well fortified, it's only weakness being the King's inherent distrust and fear of magic. This, of course, was fortunate for Ithel, in a way, because it meant that the King had no defense against the magic that he and his friends were slowly trying to worm into Camelot.

For the Druids, Camelot was far from an ideal place to live. However, it was their home – or it had been – and it was a rather unique area because of the magical properties it held, whether King Uther knew it or not. The kingdom's area, spanning multiples of three each way, and its natural rock formations – all in groups of three – lent the land a power that drew the Druids in and kept them yearning for the ability to harness that natural magic.

And so it was that Ithel had instigated himself into the party of nobles in the hopes that he could act as a spy, gather information about Camelot's weaknesses and the gaps in its army's patrol. He needed to find a way to bring his people into Camelot and find them somewhere they could practice underneath Uther's radar.

What he didn't understand, however, was the cloud of magic he could _feel_ hovering over Camelot. At first, he'd assumed it was simply the land and that the time since he'd last been here had made its power all that much more potent to him. Except that didn't make sense, because the magic seemed to be focused on the castle and, in particular, on the royal family.

How odd. Magic _was_ illegal in Camelot, wasn't it? Could there be an exception to the rule, a sorcerer that Uther had employed to protect him from magical plots? If so, that was going to make everything much harder to accomplish.


End file.
